Charged
by IntovertsAssemble
Summary: Time for the Ferris Scene y'all! In Four's POV of course. Its a little long (probably going to be in two-three parts) but hopefully I do it justice! This is just my take on what Four was feeling, thinking, and doing when Tris wasn't there. Please comment! I'd would LOVE to hear some thoughts! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Eric and the other Dauntless walk quickly down the corridor and I slowly trail behind them. There's a bounce to his step. Besides watching people in pain, the only other time I see him this happy is when he's drunk. He looks almost like a little school girl skipping down the sidewalk and I want to laugh. Right before the laugh escapes my lips, I remember the cruel, evil creature that the body belongs to and it catches in my throat. Suddenly, the air turns cold around me and I shiver. A loud roaring sound of rushing water fills the air as we pass the chasm. Someone lets out an excited whoop and it echoes down the cavern. I shake my head and a smile tugs on the corner of my mouth.

The group of Dauntless in front of me starts running down the hall, laughing and screaming like wild animals and I start running, too. Tonight is capture the flag. It's a Dauntless tradition, the only one that they seem to actually practice these days. Not that I'm complaining. Capture the Flag is great tradition. I'm almost as excited as Eric. Almost. He's just so happy because he thinks he's going to win again this year, but he's definitely wrong. First of all, I have a plan. A great plan, and, of course, it involves Tris. She's probably the smartest initiate that we have, nevertheless one of the smartest people in the Dauntless compound. Erudite would have welcomed her with open arms, well, besides the fact that she's Abnegation.

_No_, _Divergent_, _like me_.

Ever since Amar died-was murdered- I have been even more wary of my status as Divergent. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one of my kind in the compound now. If it's considered a kind. Anyways, though we've only had two days of training, I can already tell that Tris isn't just a plain Abnegation girl. There is something, something different, refreshing and, well, sort of beautiful about her. Then again, maybe she isn't Divergent. Maybe I'm just deluding myself. Maybe I just really like her.

Yeah right.

The only reason I decided to stay Dauntless is because of her. I had it all planned out; I was going to wake up early in the morning, before anyone up, and leave the compound. I was going to become factionless. Obviously, that idea went down the drain. From the moment I saw her, held her hand, I knew that there was absolutely no possibility that I was going to leave. At least without trying, trying to gain her affection.

I shake my head as I listen to my own thoughts. _Gain her affection? Come on, Four. It's game time. You can worry about your love life after you win Capture the Flag. Sure, Eric thinks he's got in the bag, but he doesn't know what's coming_. I can already guess his plan. He's going for brute strength; all brawn and no brains. Classic Eric way. I'm not Eric though. I like to play the game a little differently. How much can strength do if you have no strategy? Albeit, for the past three years he's won (mostly on pure luck and cruel violence), but not this year. While Eric will be picking the giants, I'm going for the leaner kids. The faster ones. And, the smarter ones, like Tris. I have this strange feeling that if I can get Tris, and maybe a few of her friends, it will just all work out. But I'm probably deluding myself again. _Man, I'm like a love sick puppy. Hopeless_.

Suddenly everything is silent and the Dauntless around me start to slow down. Naturally, I follow suit in pace. We're at the initiates' quarters which mean only one thing: Tris. My heartbeat rises and my mind is becoming blank. I desperately try to hold onto my ideas for our strategy, or any logical thought really, but they slip away. Quietly, we enter into the compound. The only noise is a loud snore coming from one of the initiates.

"Aww, look at those little initiates. Aren't they just so adorable?" whispers someone besides me, which is followed by a breathy chuckle. Automatically, my eyes go straight to Tris's sleeping body. _Yep. Adorable_. The moment is ruined when Eric pushes through the crowd and starts yelling at the initiates to wake up. Everything around me quickly turns to chaos as Eric continues to yell at the kids who start scrambling, still in a sleepy daze and confused about what's going on. My eyes stay on Tris. She pulls herself into an upright sitting position. Her eyes flick over to mine and stay there, searching my face with an unreadable look.

"Did you go deaf, stiff?" Eric roars, breaking our connection. She immediately rips her eyes from mine and grabs her shoes. _Well, that was something. Just one step at a time, Tobias_, I tell myself. _Good things take time_.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the track. We're going on another field trip." Eric roars again. Eric turns towards me to tell me some type of threat. I hardly hear what he says with the noise of the Dauntless and the sound of my beating heart. When I don't react, he shakes his head and runs out the door.

I only wait a few moments before I turn around and start running out the entrance towards the tracks. Soon enough, I hear the loud pats of feet hitting stone and shouts echoes through the cavern. I smile to myself. I would have definitely missed that if I had decided to become factionless. I smile to myself and let out a wild shout of excitement.

Slowly, Dauntless group around me. With each step, the opening of the cavern gets closer and bigger. It's the sweet sense of freedom that rushes through my core and I can't help but let out another whoop. Others echo with their own yelps. In between the outburst, I can hear the constant pats of feet on the ground and for a moment, we are one. But we run through the opening and the group around me immediately disburses, abandoning the unity. Silence is replaced with loud, obnoxious voices and it makes me sad. _Dauntless is not what it used to be. Its flimsy, its fake, and it's not brave. It's the cowards excuse for what it means to be brave. _Amar. The words he spoke to me only days before he was killed echo in my ears. How true it is.

"Everyone, grab a gun," Eric yells once all the initiates are outside the entrance. My eyes go to Tris. Her eyes are so intensely blue that I can hardly breathe and she looks so alive. Excited. Ready. And not noticing me at all.

Eric suddenly looks at me and says, "Time estimate?" I rip my gaze off Tris and look up at the sky.

"Any minute now," I say. My eyes glimpse back down at Eric. "How long is it going to take for you to memorize the train schedule?"

With a smug grin, he punches me in the shoulder. "Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" He runs off and I have an urge to break his nose.

The sound of the train running on the tracks takes me out of my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I am the first one to start running towards the train.

When I reach an empty box car, I grab onto the side railings and pull myself up. I don't even think of how or what I am doing; it has become instinct now. I turn around and I see Tris running along next to the train, alone. Not far behind her the rest of the Dauntless follow. I am surprised not to see her friends with her and at the same time, pleased. Suddenly, she looks up at me and I reach my hand out to her. She grabs on without hesitating, but once her feet hit the floor, she lets go of my hand as if it were made of fire and walks quickly to the other side of the car. My first instinct is to follow after her and have her hold my hand again, but I suppress the ridiculous thought. Instead, I force myself focus on my plans for the game. Moments later, the group of initiates catches up with the car and throw themselves into the moving train. They are still sloppy and I can tell that many of them are not used to it yet. I don't care enough to help any of them. _Because none of them are Tris, _I think.This time, I agree with my thoughts.

Eric is the last one on; supposedly he waits to make sure that none of the initiates are left behind, but he's not one to be the Mother Hen. He just wants to show off, like he does every other waking minute of the day. After pulling himself up, he jumps into the car and walks over to where I am standing, his stupid smug grin plastered on his face. I pause for a moment before I start speaking, folding my arms across my chest to prevent myself from punching Eric in the face. I inhale and gaze across the initiates, excitement present on all of their faces, and then silently clear my throat.

"We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag," I begin explaining. "Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born imitates and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same," Suddenly, the car shifts gears and I feel my body being thrown forward. I quickly latch onto the opening of the car to steady myself. "This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously." _I know I will…_

"What do we get if we win?" shouts one of the initiates in the back. Immediately, I recognize it as a stupid question. An Eric-esq question.

I turn my gaze to the direction the voice came from and raise one of my eyebrows. "Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask." Well, not from the real Dauntless, the old Dauntless.

"Four and I will be your team captain," Eric starts to speak and I clench my jaw. His nasally, know-it-all tone increases the urge to punch him in the face. I admit, I am not a people person, but there's something extra specially annoying about Eric. Maybe it's the way he thinks he is the king of the earth. Maybe it's the way he is a monster. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Eric look over towards me. "Let's divide up into teams, shall we?" He says. The way he says it, I can tell that he is really means, "Let's prove that I am better and smarter than you, and just get it over with, shall we?"

I look back at him, replacing my grimace with one of my small, confident smiles. It's game time. "You go first," I say. For a split second, I feel his dark eyes searching me and I see behind his nonchalant façade. Underneath it all, I can tell that this is something that is really important to him, to his image. My smile becomes wider at thought of wining and making him break. His face hardens but then immediately relaxes his disguise back on. He shrugs his shoulders as if he doesn't care but I can tell that it bothers him.

"Edward." Eric's first choice doesn't surprise me. I lean sideways on the car door frame and nod. He can have Edward.

I scan over the initiates, as if am still deciding who will be on my team. "I want the Stiff," I say. I look over to where Tris stands, stuck in between her friends who look as surprised as she does. She blushes as laughter fills the car. How foolish everyone is, even Tris. How can they not see her strength, her power, her intelligence? _Well, maybe because they don't spend as much time as you do watching and analyzing her. _

"Got something to prove? Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on?" Eric chimes in, smirking. I won't let him have the satisfaction. I won't show him my plan. Instead, I force myself to act nonchalant, despite my urge to tell the whole Dauntless compound how stupid they are for not believing in Tris.

"Something like that," I say, shrugging. Tris looks to her hands, frowns, and her face hardens. She is angry and she should be. It enlivens her. "Your turn," I say after a few seconds.

"Peter," he says. _Yep, I was right. All brawn, no brains_.

"Christina." No matter how much that Candor annoys me, she is Tris's friend and admittedly, exceptionally smart and fast.

"Molly."

"Will," I say coolly as I bite my thumbnail. Another know-it-all transfer. I must be crazy for putting them all on my team. _You must be crazy for doing this all for Tris. _I can't help but take a quick glimpse of Tris. The anger has been released from her faced and replaced with confusion. She kind of looks cute like that.

Maybe being crazy isn't so bad after all.

"Al," Eric says, keeping true to his strategy. Although Al belongs to Tris's group of friends, and Eric taking him messes up my plan a little bit, I am glad that he can't be on my team. I know he has a thing for Tris and even despite the fact that I can tell that she doesn't reciprocate that affection, it makes me feel better that he won't be trying to hit on her during the game. I am not a patient person.

"Drew." He doesn't really go into my strategy, and I dislike him, but he is stronger than Myra and I want to give my team the best shot they have.

"Last one left is Myra. So she's with me. Dauntless-born initiates next," Eric says unhappily. I don't really concentrate one who I pick after the transfers. Once we finish choosing teams, Eric turns to me again and smirks.

"Your team can get off second."

"Don't do me any favors." I give him my confident smile. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off," replies Eric, messing with one of his face piercings, a nervous habit. "Take your scrawny team and get off first, then." He won't let himself be shown up. I nod for my team to stand up, then, wait for a moment and jump out of the car onto the solid ground. I land perfectly balanced, on both feet while behind me I hear the shuffling and bad landings of the transfers. Without a second thought, I look back towards the train to find Tris. Molly, the Goliath girl, hovers by Tris and reaches out to shove her. My heart clenches for a moment, but slowly relaxes when I see she was not thrown out of the car.

Suddenly, she jumps from the car, her face fierce and determined. _At a girl_. Compared to the others, Tris looks like she has lived with the Dauntless her whole life. Gracefully, well, as graceful as one can be when falling from a moving train, I watch her as she lands on the ground-on her feet. The corner of my lips start to rise and I force myself to turn back around before Tris can catch me staring and smiling creepily at her. A group of the kids stand around me, waiting for instructions most likely, and I feel the gaze of their wide eyes on me. I shake my head and grimace. This will be a good learning experience for all of them. Instead of stopping and informing the team, I keep walking, walking right through them. Thankfully, they don't ask any questions, but just follow. _I guess Candor girl _can_ restrain herself. _I hear them talk in quiet voices behind me, unsure of what exactly was going on. As we continue walking across the field towards the bridge, the sound gets louder, but surprisingly, it doesn't bother me too much. Something warm and small touches my shoulder and my first instinct is to flinch away. _Marcus isn't a part of your life anymore. He can't hurt you. He can't control you. _I shift my head slightly in the direction of touch.

"When your team won, where did you put the flag?" asks one of initiates, Marlene.

In a cold voice, the voice that I always would address my father with, I say, "Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene."

"Come on, Four," Marlene squeaks, her hand still on my shoulder. She is trying to flirt with me. What a silly girl. Despite her willing smile, I mechanically pick her hand up from my shoulder and let it fall.

"Navy Pier," pipes up Uriah. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag on at the carousel." I recognize his voice from all the time I have spent with Zeke, his brother. The two were very similar in many aspects and their voice is one of them.

"Let's go there, then," says Will. It was about time one of the transfers spoke up.

The team silently agrees. It's been awhile since I've been outside the compound and I miss looking at the night sky. The moon fills the dark abyss above me with its brilliance and wonder, reflecting just the tiniest bit on the marshes. Abandoned buildings outline the scene and I remember all the times I had looked upon the very same image, hoping that one day, the moon would reach down and take me far away from the Hell I lived in. It never did though, but I hoped on, dreamed on. I guess I still do. We come to the bridge and cross the threshold between the valley and the city. Once before, the bridge was actually helped the people get over the large amount of water that filled below. Now, it stands without much purpose, as the water has dried up. The sight is soul dulling in a way. A lot of things have been drying up lately.

We enter into the city and the darkness and emptiness enfolds us. Nervous whispers echo behind me as we pass through ancient alley ways and deserted streets. My first experience in this part of the city was not as nearly as nerve wrecking as it was to the other initiates. Until that point, that was all my life had been: empty and dark. That is what unbending constraint does. That is what leads me to believe that humans are not to be controlled, but to choose their own fate, whatever that may be. Suddenly, a flash of light appears a thing beam that shines only about two feet ahead of me.

"Scared of the dark, Mar?" teases Uriah.

"If you want to step on broken glass, Uriah, be my guest," Marlene says harshly, but the light immediately disappears. Good. Being Dauntless means to prepared to face anything, and using those security blankets will not help them learn that.

After a few steps, we walk pass the last building on the way to the Ferris Wheel. The giant metal circle looks like a monster as it stands perilously against the city backdrop. Behind me, I hear Tris and her friends talking to each other. I manage to grasp few words like "Dauntless Ferris" and something about hands, but not enough to get what was really being said. It doesn't matter though. I don't care about the small talk she carries out with her friends. _Yeah, right, Four. That's like saying you don't care about her. _I shake my head at myself then force myself to focus on what I need to accomplish tonight. Around me, the scene changes from the dark city to the empty and tidy park. As we get further down the pier, the old, withering inventions of the past city become larger and more apparent. My eyes search for the carousel, the ring of decaying fake horses, and I lead the group to there. I wait a moment, then face the group. I take our flag out of my pocket.

"In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location. I suggest you tale this time to formulate a strategy. We may not be Erudite," I say, looking pointedly at Will, "but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect." There is a pause before anyone speaks. I can tell that the initiates are waiting for the words to sink in. Most of them, anyways. Will steps out and snatches the flag from my hand.

"Some people should stay here and guard, and some people should go out and scout the other team's location," suggests to the group, but it sounds more like and absolute. Typical Erudite.

Marlene rips it away from Will. "Yeah, you think? Who put you in charge, transfer?"

"No one, but someone has to do it," Will replays in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe we should develop more of a defensive strategy. Wait for them to come to us, then take them out," Christina in puts.

I see Uriah shake his head. "That's the sissy way out." He inhales. "I vote we go all out. Hide the flag well enough that they can't find it."

This comment ignites the burst of voices of the initiates. I don't listen anymore at what they say, but instead look at them interacting with each other. And Tris, but only for a moment. Their arguments continue and I turn away to look again to the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**So it turns out that this will actual be in four parts. (Ha! Four parts…Four…Ah, how I love my unconsciously said puns.) Sorry for dragging this out, but I need to serve my inner Tobias justice. Also, I have just figured out how to put in these little Author's Note things so let me inform you that the dialogue between Four and Tris is from the book, like as in the words of Veronica Roth. I wanted to make this as accurate as possible. Anyways, enjoy and please tell me whatcha think! **

To my right, I hear the sound of squeaking metal that is followed by a huff of air. In the corner of my vision, I see Tris standing away from the group near the Ferris wheel. She is pulling on the rusted metal rung as if testing its sturdiness. I turn my full attention on her, openly watching her as her face wrinkles up in pain. Without a second thought, I walk towards her. Right as I get close enough, I call out her name.

"Tris," I say in my usual quiet tone. I don't want her to freak out and do something stupid. She doesn't move or even flinch at the sound of my voice, which pleases me. Either she's not afraid of me anymore or the training is actually showing some good fruit and she feels prepared to face whatever comes at her. Instead, she turns her head towards me, giving me an unreadable look. The moonlight shines across her face, magnifying her big, clear blue eyes and I suck in my breath. They are alive and sharp; they refresh me. Suddenly, I feel very awake. My pulse pounds loudly in my ears, roaring like the sound of a rushing waterfall, and I can't hear anything else. Well, nothing besides the firm voice that answers me back.

"Yes?" She says coolly and I try to suppress a smile. Nope, she's definitely not afraid of me.

"I came to find out what you think you're doing," I reply back, my grin widening as her face hardens.

She presses her lips into a thin line. "I'm seeking higher ground. I don't _think_ I'm doing anything."

Yep. That's Tris for you. Tough as nails. "Alright, I'm coming," I say enthusiastically, a statement rather than a question. She gives me another sharp look and it takes all my will to not laugh. For some reason her brashness amuses me.

"I'll be fine." The words are said slowly and carefully. Of course she'll be fine; she's Tris. But is she trying to say that she'll be fine, especially if I don't come? I shove that thought from my mind. It doesn't matter. I'm going with her.

"Undoubtedly," I say. _Undoubtedly, because you're strong and brave and if I'm with you, you will never be hurt. I will protect you. _

She doesn't say anything but turns herself around and starts climbing. I look up and it finally hits me that I am going to be climbing. Climb upwards. Fear starts to pulse through my veins and I gulp. Then I see Tris, braving the old, wobbly ladder and I start to feel a little bit braver, too. Once she gets high enough, I place my hands onto the rails, gripping tightly onto the skinny metal rungs. We climb in silence. All I can do is concentrate on putting one hand in front of the other, breathing in and out. After a while, I start to get dizzy and my breath is coming out louder and uneven. If I don't distract myself fast, I _will _start panicking.

"So tell me," I say, breaking the silence. My voice is breathy. I hope that she doesn't notice. "What do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing?"

There's a slight pause before she answers, but when she does, her voice firm and confident. "Learning about strategy," she says. I guess I'm the only that has the problem with heights. "Teamwork, maybe."

"Teamwork," I parrot back to her._ Yeah, right. The Dauntless motto is more like: There may be no I in team, but there is an M and an E, and that spells ME._ I start to chuckle, but there is not enough air to get it all the way out my throat. Midway in the breathy laugh, it gets caught in my throat as the fear of being up so insanely high rises up in my chest. It is a loud and awkward noise; there is no way Tris didn't hear it.

"Maybe not. Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority," she says calmly. _How can she be so freakin calm about climbing up 100 foot rust, and most likely unreliable ladder? _I immediately think. Then I understand what she actually said and internally nod to myself. I'm relived for some reason that she isn't ignorant of the dirty details of Dauntless life and I have this strange urge to tell her that Dauntless wasn't always like this. It wasn't always self-centered, egotistical, and idiotic.

"It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be," I say suddenly, but she doesn't respond. After another moment of silence, I barge on through more questioning.

"Now tell me," I pause to catch a quick breath, "what do you think learning strategy has to do with…bravery?"

"It…" she hesitates. _Go on; tell me whatever you are thinking. I'm pretty sure you could never answer a question wrong. You're too smart for that. _I think as she starts talking again. "It prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it."

Right as I internally nod again at her comment, she speaks up again. "Are you all right, Four?" she asks, not sounding so clam this time. It sounds shaky and vulnerable, almost as if she was actually worried about me. _Stop deluding yourself, Tobias. She doesn't even know who you really are and besides, you are up high now. Even Tris has limits. I think._

"Are you human, Tris? Being up this high…" I break. Again I am forced to take another hasty breath as I am reminded of my fear. "It doesn't scare you at all?"

She is silent and instead swings her head to look down, as if all this time she has been unaware of how high we have been climbing. Suddenly, a strong wind blasts us on the side and I see her lose balance. Instinctively, I grab her waist with my right hand to catch her. My mind goes blank as I try to push her softly back on balance. There is no clothing where my fingers touch. It's skin against skin. My heart beats even faster and a jolt of electricity runs through me. But I dare not to hold her too long, or even think about it for more than a second. I let go of her and snatch my hand back onto the rung.

"You okay?" I ask my quiet tone.

"Yes," she replies in a wobbly voice and doesn't say anything else. We are both silent. When we reach the platform, in one movement, she pulls herself onto the landing and flips her legs over the edge. I quickly follow her onto the platform and press myself as close to the metal structure as possible.

"You're afraid of heights. How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?" Tris says. Her question takes me back. _Only a minute ago, she almost fell to her death and now she asking me about _my_ fear of heights. Tris, you are something. _She looks at me with her wide, curious blue eyes.

I answer her honestly in between breaths. "I ignore my fear…When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist." Tris continues to stare at me in silence, but her gaze suddenly changes into something…something soft. For the first time, she looks at me as if I was a real person, not just her instructor. And there is something else, too. I feel her searching me, searching in my eyes, and I realize that I'm not ready for her to know about me yet.

"What?" I ask, immediately breaking up the moment. Her body becomes rigid again and her gaze is cool.

"Nothing," she says sharply and looks out to the dark city. I hear her inhale and look up above her, at the clutter of metal railings and rungs. "We're not high enough. I'm going to climb." Pulling her legs beneath her, she pulls herself up using a metal bar. I almost want to laugh. _So independent, is she now? _

"For goodness sake, Stiff," I say slightly rolling my eyes.

"You don't have to follow me," she says firmly.

"Yes, I do." I do have to. There is no way I am leaving her alone on this old hunk of metal._ If she gets hurt and I am not there to save her… _I begin to think but can't bear to finish the sentence. Instead, I force myself to grab onto the closest bar and follow her lead. I plow through the man-made jungle gym, being careful of where I place my hands and feet. She stops once she gets high enough and I stay right behind her.

"See that?" she points off into the city below where a I see a dim blue light. _It's the flag!_ _We found the flag. _Tris_ found the flag._ Her hair blows in the breeze and I can faintly smell her skin. It smells like soap and dust. It smells strong. _My Tris is strong, intelligent, _and_ beautiful._ I think. _Wait_. _My Tris? Did I really just call her _my_ Tris? Okay. That is a little creepy. I am completely delusional. It's official now. _I snap out of my thoughts and remember that she has just found the flag and is waiting for a response. As my plans and hopes for tonight are refreshed in my mind, I tell her yes, a smile slowly coming across my face. Eric will not win this year. He is not going to win.

"It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. Figures. Its surrounded by open space, but the trees provide some camouflage. Obviously, not enough," I say. _Obviously, Eric's plan wasn't enough this time. Not enough for Tris. Not enough for me. _

I stare at the blinking blue light and imagine Eric's face when my team gets the flag. He will never let himself live it down. In my peripheral vision, I see Tris look over her shoulder to catch a glimpse at me.

"Okay…" she starts, still looking at me. I can't help but look back at her. She gulps and then continues, "Um, start climbing down. I'll follow you." I nod my head and pull myself downwards, hands shaking and heart pumping with adrenaline.


End file.
